1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a magazine securing assembly for stapling machines, and more particularly to a magazine securing assembly which is safe and convenient to operate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 4, 4A, 4B and 4C show a conventional stapling machine which essentially comprises a body 1 provided with an oval guide hole 12 which receives a pin 13, and a magazine 2 pivotally connected to the pin 13 of the body 1. The body 1 has a bar 15 fixedly disposed above the pin 13. The bar 15 has fitted thereon a torsion spring 16 which has one end urging against the pin 13. By pushing the magazine 2 to cause the pin 13 to displace towards the other end of the guide hole 12, an insert block 22 at a front end of the magazine 2 is disengaged from a retaining hole 14 of the body 1 so that it may displace downwardly with the point of connection as pivot. In addition, when the magazine 2 resets upwardly, the resilience of the torsion spring 16 causes the magazine 2 to be retained in the retaining hole 14 of the body 1 again. In actual use, such conventional stapling machines have the following drawbacks:
1. As the magazine 2 is secured by means of the torsion spring 16, the torsion spring 16 must have a certain elasticity in order to be able to urge against the magazine 2 on the body 1 to ensure smooth stapling operations. Hence it requires a relatively great force to push the magazine 2 rearwardly when trying to clear jamming. PA1 2. The user may hurt his/her fingers when trying to pull the trigger plate 21 of the magazine 2 since it requires a larger force to push the magazine 2.